


Get Away

by xiuminswarrior



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Estava tudo preparado para que uma das apresentações solo de Hyde tivesse êxito fora do Japão, porém a curiosidade e a preocupação tomam conta da situação quando o artista tenta ajudar uma fã que corre risco de morte.[ Hyde x Fã | Aventura | Paris ]
Relationships: Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)/Original Character(s)





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! ~
> 
> Inspirada na música de mesmo nome, essa Oneshot é muito especial para mim, pois foi a primeira que publiquei em um site para que mais pessoas pudessem lê-la e com o meu primeiro ídolo, Hyde - quem me inspirou a começar a escrever, lá em 2015. Não quis mexer nela, nem revisar para manter a memória da evolução que tive desde o início da minha carreira de ficwriter.
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Fugir..._

É nisso que estou pensando nesse momento. Na verdade nem era para eu estar aqui, mas me deixei levar pelos gritos que vinham da rua, perto do teatro aonde iria me apresentar. Meu staff tinha tudo preparado, o show começaria em dentro de três horas e nada podia dar errado. Mas creio que é tarde de mais para lamentações: sobre o alto da Torre Eiffel, minha vida está por um fio e sequer pude livrar a dona dos gritos que me atraíram até aqui. Um filme passa diante de meus olhos, dando-me a sensação de que o fim chegou...

_Duas horas antes_

Não estava conseguindo dormir durante a viagem e nada havia para me entreter. Agora apenas olho pela janela da caminhonete e começo a imaginar como será a apresentação, como será a reação do público ao me ver novamente em um show solo. Esta é a primeira vez que irei realizar uma Kuromisa fora do Japão e as expectativas estão às alturas. Paris - a cidade luz - foi o local escolhido para realizar essa nova experiência e não nego que sinto um pouco de receio, pois este é um evento o qual foi criado apenas para meus fãs japoneses. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, será guardado como uma boa lembrança. Suspiro pesadamente pelo desconforto de não poder pegar no sono.

Não demora muito para finalmente chegarmos ao hotel onde iremos ficar após o show. Entro em meu quarto e tudo parece agradável, janelas com as cortinas fechadas, abajures com luzes baixas e uma cama de casal grande e confortável. Fecho a porta e pego algumas coisas que trouxe comigo, para não precisar sair à procura depois. Deito-me sobre o colchão macio e observo o Doraemon de pelúcia que seguro em minhas mãos. Há muito tempo não me sentia ansioso como estou hoje; com os pensamentos acelerados e uma imensa expectativa. Porém também há algo que me preocupa... Mas o que? Algo em meu interior grita, tentando me dizer algo que não consigo desvendar. Respiro profundamente, então ouço batidas na porta.

—Entre. — Digo enquanto me levanto novamente.

—Hyde, já temos que ir; precisa se arrumar. — Diz a chefe de staff.

—Obrigado por avisar. — Respondo com gentileza, logo saindo do local.

Chegamos ao teatro e não evito minha curiosidade em admirar cada canto, pois trata-se de um lugar num estilo aristocrático moderno, com mesas espalhadas por toda a volta do palco para os visitantes aproveitarem cada segundo dos eventos sem se cansarem. No camarim tudo é feito como sempre, com o máximo de cuidado. Às vezes penso que meus ajudantes veem um vaso de cristal e não uma pessoa quando o assunto sou eu. Mas pensar que há uma preocupação envolvida é ao mesmo tempo confortante.

Ainda falta muito tempo para começarmos e nesse exato momento estou revisando o setlist para ver se está tudo em ordem. Folha atrás de folha, inconscientemente começo a caminhar até chegar perto da porta dos fundos do teatro, onde sinto o vento soprar meus cabelos para trás com leveza, fazendo-me olhar adiante e ver a beleza da rua completamente iluminada de inúmeras cores, em inúmeras pontos. Observo por alguns segundos, logo virando-me para entrar novamente, mas algo tira minha concentração: um grito que ecoa de vários metros, chegando a mim de uma maneira estranha. Aquele sentimento de preocupação começa a crescer e tento deixar de lado, mas novamente sinto o chamado. Sacudo minha cabeça e olho novamente para a rua, tentando pensar em algo que possa fazer para ajudar, mesmo que seja indiretamente. Entro rapidamente e largo as folhas sobre uma caixa de som perto de mim e corro para a calçada, parando em frente a um café, que está com pouco movimento. Ao me convencer que os barulhos cessaram, tento voltar, mas novamente eles reaparecem. “Não é necessário ir até lá... Você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer!”, penso ao mesmo tempo em que sigo andando. De repente sinto meu celular vibrando e vendo o nome de K.A.Z estampado na tela, atendo sem muita demora.

—Hyde, cadê você? O pessoal da equipe está a sua procura. — Ele parece inquieto.

—Eu... — Olho em volta, procurando uma desculpa cabível. — Estou tomando um ar, apenas isso. Ah, e um café.

—Café antes do show? — Escuto sua risada. — Pare de brincadeiras e se apresse.

—Ok, em seguida vou. — Desligo e lanço o olhar em direção ao final da rua. Será que era fruto de minha imaginação? Bom, com o excesso de trabalho que estou tendo é bem provável.

_Um som ainda mais forte ecoa por toda a cidade..._

Desta vez é inconfundível: um tiro acaba de ser liberado e não posso deixar que isso continue. Ok, posso estar me precipitando; nunca me meti em problemas deste nível, mas o que está inquieto dentro de mim precisa ser resolvido. Sinto como se minha vida também dependesse disso. Gradativamente apresso meus passos e chego a um beco sem saída, de onde as vozes saíam. Mas estranhamente se calaram assim que coloquei os pés aqui. Com certo ressentimento viro-me novamente e dou de cara com uma garota, visivelmente assustada, parece que estava a correr, devido sua maneira rápida com que respira.

—Você... — Seus olhos se pousam em mim e fico confuso de começo, pois não a conheço. — O que está fazendo aqui? É perigoso demais!

—Espere... — Digo antes de chegar mais perto. — O que está acontecendo? Você sabe quem eu sou?

—Claro que sei... — Dá um leve sorriso e somente agora percebo que ela está falando em japonês fluente comigo. — Você é Hyde, está aqui em Paris para realizar sua primeira Kuromisa fora do Japão. Eu estava indo para o teatro justamente para vê-lo e... — Antes de terminar de falar, dois rapazes surgem da mesma fissura de onde a garota saiu. Não reajo e nada digo; tampouco ela.

—Ah, aí está você Annabel... — Diz um deles carregado de ironia. — Vamos, entregue logo o projeto e a deixaremos ir.

—Sabem muito bem que não tenho nada! — Sua voz é forte e põe-se em minha frente, com o intuito de me proteger. — Vão embora!

—Então quer dizer que apareceu um amigo para te ajudar? Perda de tempo, agora serão duas execuções.

—Não... — A garota com cabelos castanhos escuros apenas puxa meu braço esquerdo, fazendo-me correr ao seu lado. Sinto uma dose extrema de adrenalina, pois jamais pensei que estaria em tamanha confusão. E o show... Não posso ficar nisso!

Em um piscar de olhos, Annabel chuta a parede que se quebra em incontáveis pedaços, fazendo os tijolos parecerem meras migalhas sobre o chão. Não tenho tempo nem mesmo de ficar surpreso com tal ação, apenas sigo seus passos o mais rápido que posso. Vejam só aonde minha intuição me trouxe. Em dentro de alguns minutos, paramos em frente a um estranho prédio, deve ter cerca de 20 andares. Antes de entrarmos, indago a situação.

—Espere... — Busco palavras leves para que ela não me interprete mal. — Annabel, certo? — Ela assente. — Não posso seguir nessa confusão... Sabe que preciso realizar um evento e talvez chegue atrasado.

—Eu sei, mas não podemos voltar. — Diz ela com pesar. — Confie em mim, vamos entrar e lhe contarei tudo... Eles já o viram, se você sair por aí sozinho eles irão te matar.

—E porque fariam isso? — Sorrio fracamente, sem entender.

—Porque estava comigo...

—Por acaso você é uma criminosa?

—Não! — Responde assustada. — Por favor, apenas me siga. Juro que explicarei tudo.

Apenas fico em silêncio, aceitando sua decisão. Ao entrarmos pegamos o elevador e subimos até o piso 10. A garota pega uma chave de dentro da bolsa e abre a porta que talvez seja de seu quarto. Ao entrar, observo tudo sem questionar, então meus pensamentos me levam novamente ao show... A equipe deve estar arrancando os cabelos atrás de mim.

—Sente-se, por favor. — Sua voz agora é tranquila.

—Obrigado... Bom, agora pode me dizer em que confusão estou metido?

—Isso era para ser um projeto secreto, mas já que aconteceu isso... — Senta-se ao meu lado, pegando um notebook da bolsa que ainda sustenta. — Sou aluna de uma unidade que estuda a origem de clones. Estava trabalhando com meu professor sobre a genética dos mesmos, sabe essas coisas de aula de biologia? Era basicamente isso no começo. Porém eu me aprofundei nos estudos do assunto e descobri uma receita que causa uma metamorfose quando usadas em células humanas.

—Que tipo de metamorfose? — Ponho mais atenção.

—Aquele sonho que todos querem conquistar... Poder ficar jovem por tempo indeterminado. — Ela reproduz alguns vídeos, resume outros arquivos para eu entender o processo.

—Mas e aqueles caras... Eles a perseguem por conta disso?

—Exatamente. — Dá um grande suspiro e fecha o notebook. — Somente eu e meu professor sabemos como desenvolver a tal fórmula, mas não queremos fazer isso, pois haveria muitos efeitos colaterais.

—Que situação difícil. — Apenas consigo dizer, com um pouco de assombro.

—Quer um pouco de vinho? — De um segundo a outro vejo Annabel do outro lado do quarto, segurando um copo.

—Sim, obrigado. — Agradeço com gentileza. Talvez essa preocupação que estava sentindo era um alerta dessa ligação entre artista-fã... Odeio ver alguém que me admira sofrendo, é algo que tenho em mim e não me desfaço.

—Assim que acabarmos voltamos para o Teatro. — Diz ela dando-me o copo.

—Desde quando você é minha fã? — Decido puxar assunto.

—Há cinco anos. — Diz orgulhosa. — Pode não parecer, mas estou em um nível de nervosismo inacreditável nesse momento.

—Possui um autocontrole invejável. — Sorrio. — Também fala muito bem japonês para uma estrangeira.

—Obrigado. — Noto sua timidez. — Eu aprendi o idioma justamente para poder falar com você. Quando soube que seu evento solo seria realizado aqui fiquei muito feliz... Mas... Jamais pensei que o conheceria de uma forma tão conturbada. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno, por trazê-lo aqui e...

—Sem problemas, minha curiosidade ajudou nisso. — Respondo após um gole do líquido de cor bordô. — Às vezes nem posso acreditar no que vocês fazem... Japonês deve ser complicado, não?

—Digamos que no começo sim, mas se tiver força de vontade suficiente, se aprende.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, ambos emergidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Ora e outra noto seu olhar em mim, o que já é de se esperar, vindo de uma fã. Trato de não olhar muito, pois posso constrangê-la ainda mais. Meu celular novamente vibra e atendo.

—Onde você está, sabe que horas são? — Ouço a voz raivosa da chefe de Staff.

—Desculpe, aconteceu um imprevisto... — Tento falar, mas ela me interrompe.

—Imprevisto? Como assim... Você está bem? O que houve?

—Pode ficar tranquila, foi apenas... Uma tentativa de assalto, mas estou bem.

—Assalto?! Hyde...

—Preciso desligar, já estou a caminho.

Desligo em seguida. Não consigo manter a seriedade por muito tempo e começo a rir. Annabel entendendo minhas razões me acompanha.

—Parece que alguém adora “trollar” seus funcionários, não é?

—Parece que sim. — Me levanto. — Podemos voltar ao Teatro?

—Agora mesmo.

Ela começa a recolher as coisas, logo andando calmamente até seu armário para pegar um casaco. Caminho em direção à janela e noto certo alvoroço na calçada. Observo detalhadamente, já imaginando o que pode ser.

—Annabel... — Decido chamá-la, mas antes mesmo da garota virar-se, a porta do quarto se rompe, deixando um dos mesmos homens atravessarem para dentro.

—Hyde! — Ela corre em minha direção. — Precisamos fugir, rápido!

—Não há para onde escapar. — Diz o rapaz apontando uma arma para nós. Tentamos correr em direção à janela, mas o outro cara surge por ali, também armado. Engulo em seco e meu celular volta a tocar. Justamente agora que não posso atender! Sinto um movimento brusco perto de mim e percebo como Annabel é rendida pelo rapaz que entrou primeiro. Um toque gelado perto de meu rosto me causa um tremendo arrepio: uma arma está apontada para minha cabeça.

—Você vai passar o projeto para a gente, Anna? — Pergunta o que segura a garota.

—Não tenho nada, quantas vezes preciso dizer isso?

—Talvez se seu amigo morrer na sua frente, você decida cooperar. — Fecho os olhos ao ouvir o estralo da arma tão perto, mostrando que está preparada para matar.

—Não, por favor! — Sua fala se entrecorta e suas lágrimas começam a sair. — Eu entrego, mas não faça nada com ele...

—Parece que ele é precioso para você... Que tal darmos um passeio?

—Não querem a porcaria do projeto? Levem, façam o que quiserem... Matem-me também... Mas não toquem nele, eu... O amo.

Abro novamente os olhos, completamente comovido por suas palavras. Não pensei que alguém chegaria a tanto somente para me preservar.

Com as mãos atadas para trás, estamos andando rumo a algum lugar que ainda não sei qual é. Por sorte estamos todos trajados com roupas escuras e está de noite, o que nos permite passar discretamente. Minha respiração está agitada, meu coração parece saltar de dentro de meu peito e essa sensação de medo e incerteza é angustiante. O pior é que não sei onde coloquei meu celular... Talvez tenha ficado no hotel no momento em que estávamos sendo amarrados. Agora não tenho nem mesmo noção de que horas são.

Após muito andarmos, avisto uma espécie de praça e logo atrás está o início da Torre Eiffel. Pois é, ainda estamos na França. Quanto mais nos aproximamos, mais inquieto me ponho. O pior de tudo é que não entendo quase nada do que falam a minha volta e se eu tentar falar, também não irão me entender. Quando finalmente estamos em frente à Torre, minha mente parece girar só de olhar para cima. Subimos no elevador, que nos leva cada vez mais alto, fazendo-nos ver que esse mero passeio, pode ser nossa possível sentença de morte.

—Não se preocupe... — Ouço a voz de Annabel, baixinha. — Não os deixarei tocar em você.

—E se não funcionar?

—Os dois, quietos! — Novamente uma arma é apontada para minha cabeça e fico em silêncio imediatamente.

_No topo da torre: os últimos momentos_

O vento sopra sem pena, causando-nos um sentimento de desequilíbrio e receio. Justamente no último andar da torre, o homem que sustenta a garota ao meu lado, pega sua bolsa e revira tudo o que há por dentro, até pegar o pequeno notebook que contém todas as informações pelas quais estavam buscando. Com certeza querem se autoproclamar os donos do projeto para conseguirem fama e dinheiro. Típico.

—Faltam cerca de 20 minutos para as nove da noite... O que faremos com vocês? Têm duas opções: podem morrer por vontade própria, atirando-se daqui de cima ou com um tiro. O que preferem?

—Vocês disseram que nos deixariam ir!

—Você não aprende, né Anna? — Ele se aproxima da moça, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para baixo e sentir a pressão do próprio medo. — Se deixarmos vocês vivos, podem muito bem nos denunciar e de nada teria adiantado nossa busca.

—Anna... — Digo com um pouco de dificuldade, pois também estou por um fio de cair.

—Você vai chegar naquele Teatro, Hyde... Eu prometo. — Mesmo estando em uma situação crítica, ela continua querendo me animar falando sobre o show. Não consigo me mover direito, mas vejo que ela tenta fazer alguma coisa a qual não posso ver. Realmente as duas opções que nos deram de morte são terríveis, mas...

—Já decidiram? — Ouço a pergunta e levanto minha cabeça divagar, conseguindo avistar uma das cordas de sustentação do elevador, o que me fez ter uma ideia de imediato. Faço um sinal positivo ao notar que a garota também pensou a mesma coisa.

—Pode guardar suas balas, Maurice... — Diz Annabel. — Iremos por nossa conta.

—Perfeito. — Abaixa a arma, então ele e seu amigo se afastam de nós. — Nos darão a honra de ajudá-los no impulso? — Pergunta com ironia.

Mas antes de qualquer resposta, Anna o empurra com força, fazendo-o bater de costas em uma das barras de ferro. Em seguida toma a bolsa que contém seu projeto das mãos de outro, acertando-o com o mesmo golpe. É a primeira vez que vejo alguém tão forte assim, mesmo com uma aparência tão frágil e doce. Apoio-me em outra barra na lateral, mas com as mãos ainda atadas é difícil alcançar a corda. Meus dedos se aproximam, mas um golpe me acerta por trás, fazendo-me escorregar e em uma fração de segundo caio do local.

_Fugir... Preciso fugir, mas como? Um filme sendo reproduzido em minha mente neste instante me faz lembrar momentos que havia esquecido completamente... O início de tudo, minha primeira música, meu primeiro emprego... Primeiras frustrações e conquistas vinham a mim para dizer adeus._

—Você não pode morrer, lembra? — Antes que pudesse voltar a mim, vejo Annabel segurar minhas mãos. Vejo-me imensamente surpreso. — Um vampiro é imortal.

Sorrio com seu comentário, apesar de estar pendurado no alto da Terre Eiffel... O que meus amigos diriam se lhes contasse isso? Certamente iriam pensar que estou perdendo minha sanidade mental. Provoco um pequeno impulso para conseguir apoiar um de meus pés nas barras da torre, tendo êxito em minha tentativa. Subo novamente e sem demora a garota retira o que estava prendendo meus pulsos.

—Estamos livres? — Pergunto em voz baixa, abraçando-a.

—Creio que sim... — Responde ela, com emoção. Mas logo vejo o rapaz chamado Maurice levantar-se novamente, pronto para nos atacar.

—Cuidado! — Digo em voz alta, puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Damos alguns passos para trás, até voltarmos ao ponto onde estávamos pendurados. Anna pega o notebook de dentro da bolsa, esticando sua mão com o objeto, pronta para lançá-lo torre à baixo.

—Anna, você não fará isso... — Ele parece nervoso. Por sorte já não está armado, pois seu revólver caiu durante o empurrão que recebeu. — Me dê esse notebook!

—Esqueça! — Novamente sinto sua determinação. — Agora nem eu e nem você teremos este maldito projeto.

Em menos de dois segundos após falar, ela abre a mão deixando o objeto eletrônico cair da altura onde estamos. Escutamos o barulho que o mesmo faz ao tocar o solo, de maneira leve, porém audível.

—Maldita! — Maurice corre em nossa direção e sem pensar duas vezes, pego o cabo de sustentação e puxo Anna a mim, saindo completamente do alcance do rapaz raivoso, que grita sem controle por não conseguir sequer nos tocar.

Agora estamos os dois a segurar o cabo com toda a força que temos. Olho para baixo e já se nota certa aglomeração e um carro de bombeiros chegando.

—Agora sim, estamos livres. — Diz Anna ao meu lado, com uma mão segurando o cabo e outra em uma barra da torre. Sorrio, ainda preocupado por estar nessa situação.

A caminho do Teatro, Annabel olha em seu celular a hora e estando justo de tempo, decidimos correr. Faltam exatamente dez minutos e tenho certeza de que quando chegar, irei receber muitos sermões.

—Pronto! — Ouço a voz da garota, respirando agitadamente pela corrida. — Está entregue de volta.

—Sabe que... Foi uma aventura e tanto? — Consigo dizer, também um pouco ofegante.

—Me desculpe por isso... Estraguei sua apresentação, sou uma péssima fã.

—Negativo! Claro que fomos perseguidos, ficamos pendurados como anzóis no topo da torre Eiffel e quase morremos, mas... Sem dúvida será algo inesquecível.

—Fico feliz que não esteja bravo, eu...

—Hyde! — A chefe de Staff aparece, soltando fumaça de seus ouvidos. — Onde estava?! Quer nos matar de preocupação?

—Eu já disse, aconteceu um imprevisto, mas está tudo bem agora. — Explico.

—E essa moça? — Ela vê Anna.

—Esta é Annabel, a pessoa que me ajudou durante o assalto.

—É mesmo? — Se surpreende. — Nossa... Agradeço imensamente!

—Oh, não é necessário... Se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, faria sem pensar. — Seu olhar se pousa em mim.

—Bom, agora que estamos resolvidos... Vamos, vamos! O show está começando!

—Anna, — Antes da chefe de Staff me levar para dentro, decido fazer um pedido. — após a apresentação, podemos... Jantar juntos?

—Hyde... — Seus olhos brilham de emoção. — Claro! Claro que sim!

Seu sorriso é o mais radiante nesse momento e creio que eu também não consigo esconder minha alegria. Enquanto nos olhamos, ouço a chefe pigarrear e volto à realidade em seguida. Me aproximo de Annabel e lhe dou um breve beijo em seus lábios. Após a ação, ele me vê com surpresa e felicidade.

—Guardarei isso como um tesouro. — Diz com sua voz doce e emocionada, levantando a mão para se despedir de mim, então logo entro ao palco, tendo em mente que a verei entre todos os fãs aqui presentes.


End file.
